Being Human
by womanwithcamera
Summary: The Metacrisis Doctor is curious about being a human. Since everyone is talking about it, he wonders: What is that all about sex? He decides go to a professional since there is no one holding him back. So he and Belle come across.


Thanks to my beta reader,** claraontrenzalore** (Antonina)

**Statement:** Well, this happened without a plot. While I was roleplaying as Metacrisis Doctor, I realised that could happen. Of course, in this an alternative universe where there is no Rose Tyler, just Metacrisis Doctor trying to learn how to be a human.

According to Gallifrey history, they used looms for proliferate. So, that could mean the Doctor never had sex. I just wanted to stick that headcanon. So, practically this is the Doctor's first time ever.

* * *

When he stepped inside, the Doctor was nervous. He was starting to feel like it was a major mistake. That wasn't something he would do, but then again, he wasn't exactly himself anymore. Of course, his memories were the same. All of them was here, in his mind but his body had changed. Having a human body was an interesting thing to live with and he was trying to understand what being a human really was like.

Since he had started to live like a normal human being, he was wondering about something: What is it all about with sex? He knew what it was and how it was - technically- but he started to realise that all the things in this worlds was spinning around sex. That was something very hard to understand when you never had it.

The Doctor was always a curious man. It was in his guts. He wanted to know everything around him, in this universe. That was why he started to travel in the first place. Now, he was living on Earth, gaining new friends on work, going a pub to get drunk with them and conversation always coming to same topic: SEX.

Of course, he was quiet in these conversations because he knew nothing besides his medical knowledge. Since that wasn't something they were interested, he kept his opinion to himself and just listened. They assumed he was a secretive kind of guy and that was working for him. Still, when he listened to them, he wondered what it feels like because they were talking about it like... like it was the most important thing to do.

That was why he was here right now. He was curious but there was no one to experience it with. He was nearly sure that it should be more than experiment. So, he had just one change to try it.

When he stepped inside, Belle's beautiful face welcomed him with a warm smile. She was more beautiful than her photo on that site, much more welcoming.

"Hello." She said warmly.

"Hello." The Doctor said. He didn't understand why he sounded so shy.

"Please, come in." Belle led him to her living room. It was a beautiful small apartment with extensive windows. Everything about her flat seemed normal than he expected. He just walked to the sofa and sat down. Belle sat on the other seat.

The Doctor was feeling very awkward at that moment. That was his first time for lots of things and he didn't know what should he do.

"Would you like to drink something?" She asked to him. "I have champagne." There was something in her smile that made him feel more comfortable.

"Well, I usually don't drink but..." His words were quick. Belle knew why he was here but she didn't know anything else about him. He wondered why he was nervous like this.

"Or we can put you in a nice hot shower, if we just get the..."

"Oh, yes, of course!"The Doctor quickly responded. This time he knew what she was talking about. He took the envelope on his pocket and gave that to her. Belle took it without saying anything and walked away. When she returned, she was carrying a towel and some other stuffon it.

"Everything you need is in here." She softly said. He understand that she was talking about the hot shower. Without saying anything he pick them up and walked to the bathroom.

After a quick hot shower, the Doctor was feeling better. Surely he was more relaxed than before but he was still nervous about it. It was normal to be nervous since this was his first ever.

When he stepped inside, he was still drying his wet hair. Belle was there sitting in the living room with two glasses of champagne in front of her. He walked towardsher without saying anything. There is just one thing he was wearing at that moment: a towel wrapped around his hips. That was all and he was holding another towel to dry his hair.

"That was quicky." Belle said to him.

"I get used to taking quick showers in the mornings, before going work." He said while he was reaching his glass.

"So, John..." Belle started to talk.

"Well, my name is John." He answered her question. "But they usually call me just Doctor." He quickly added.

"Just the Doctor?" She asked.

"Yes, it is a sort of nickname. I get used to it very much so it became like my name." That was his quick explanation. He was always using the same lie. It was making things easier.

"Well, that is interesting..." Belle said after she took a sip from her champagne.

"Well, you have an interesting name." The Doctor said with a little smile on his face. "Belle..." He said. "You've choose it very well."

Belle smiled at his compliment. When her clients started to talk about her name, it was usually like 'oh come on, you can tell me your real name' kind of conversation but this wasn't. He could understand her in an odd way because he was hiding his real name, too.

Belle moved over and sat just next to him. "So, Doctor..." She said with more seductive voice. His name strangely fitted her tongue.

"Yes?" He just said. It was more like a question. Her hands were trailing on his chest. He looked at her hand and understand it without asking anything. Without thinking about it, his hands moved to her body, he placed them oneach side of her hips. That made him feel different. He never thought about it when he had to touch someone's hips. This time it felt... private.

Belle moved to his lap and sat there. After looking in his eyes, she started to kiss him. It was a long and wet kiss. Her tongue was discovering his mouth like he was running on a new planet. He liked this idea because he always liked new places. Belle was one of them and he wanted to discover her, too.

He wrapped his arms around her waits and pulled her closer. It was like a... need. He wanted to feel her skin on his. Since he was half naked, it was much more easier. His hands moved to her face, caressed her cheeks while kissing her. This kiss was different... It wasn't his first kiss but this on was more... passionate. More inviting. More welcoming.

When Bellepulled away, the Doctor smiled at her. "Well, I think it is time to move to the bed." She said with a smile on his face. His man was a big mystery for her. She was doing this job really long and she could understand it if a man was virgin or not. She couldn't understand him. He was shy and silent but when they started to kiss, their kiss wasn't amateur at all.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." The Doctor said. Belle did what he say. He stood up while carrying her. "So, where is your bedroom**,** Belle?" He asked to her. With a happy little smile, Belle just pointed it. The Doctor walked there without saying anything else.

When they entered her room, the Doctor couldn't help but look around. It was a very pink room. He walked to bed and put her down gently. Belle moved backward to create more space for the Doctor. He sat on her bed. "What now?" He asked softly.

"Well, more kissing, more foreplay and then usual stuff..." Belle answered his question.

"Sounds very good to me." He said before starting to kiss her again. He didn't know when he started to feel confident about this. It was just happening.

Belle started to return his kiss but this time, the Doctor was controlling it. He wanted to taste her lips, so he licked them slowly. Let let a little pleasure moan after doing that.

"So, you like licking, huh?" Belle said while smiling.

"Yeah." He said without thinking. He realised he never really thought about it before.

He continued kissing her. First her lips, then her neck... When he reached her breasts he looked up. She was still wearing a sexy lingerie. "May I?" He asked her permission. Belle let him with a little nod. The Doctor opened her bra. He was suprised that he knew how to do it. He should heard about it in his over 900 years. He threw it on the floor quickly and returned to her.

Belle pushed her head back to the pillow. His lips and tongue on her breast was... so good. This man couldn't be a virgin. Of course that was what she believed, not the truth.

The Doctor licked her slowly at first. His other hand was on her other one, massaging. It felt perfect. Taste of her... He continued licking her, much harder this time. He could see that her mouth shaped like an 'o' letter. He hoped that was a good sign.

Belle was enjoying his lips on her breasts but it was time to take the control, again. With a quick push, the Doctor was laying under her. Belle smiled because of her little victory. "So... Doctor... Let's find out what you really like..." She said with a teasing voice. She started to move her lips on his skin, trail paths with her lips, his chest and moved lower with each kiss. When she reached her destination, slowly she moved that towel away. He was more than ready.

"Oh, look what I found here." She said before kissing around his thighs. She didn't touch his erection on purpose.

The Doctor could feel it. There was something else inside him. A want... No, it was a need and it was growing her each movement. Her touch was soft like silk. He couldn't believe how he was feeling right now. That was completely new and it was just... perfect.

Belle was looking so gorgeous when she glanced up. After that, she started to lick tip of his erection. The Doctor flinched when he felt her tongue on him. That was... so erotic. He knew that he was already aroused but this was making it worse. While he was trying to handle that new sensation, she took him in her mouth, completely. That was a very unexpected feeling. The Doctor pushed his head back to the pillow with pleasure. This shouldn't be so much enjoyable. He was feeling like he was going to explode That was true but not that soon.

Belle realised his pleasing reaction and continued her work on him. She started to lick him faster than before while her hands on him, moving up and down with her mouth**.** The Doctor felt overwhelmed by the pleasure. "Oh god..." He said unconsciously.

With a little smile on her lips, Belle raised her gaze. Surely, she was very good at what she was doing. She started to pace of her work increased to its maximum. That was the breaking point. The Doctor was enjoying this so much. He started to feel he needed more and more and that could mean just one thing: It was about finish.

"If you continue doing this... I don't think I can manage to..." Before he could finish his words, Belle moved up.

"You don't think what Doctor?" She asked her while placing herself on top of his body. Before he could answer her question, Belle opened a condom with her mouth and slid it on his erection. After that, he was inside her. The Doctor's mouth widened with sudden pleasure. Now, he was sure that when that 'o' figure thing was something good.

Belle started to move, slowly at first. "So, tell me Doctor, where are we doing all these naughty things?"She tried to make him think about his fantasies.

"I am not sure what you are asking about..."

"Well, close your eyes and imagine that you are in somewhere else with me. Come on, do it." She said, all cheery. He closed his eyes and try to imagine somewhere else. "Now, tell me, where are we?"

"In the TARDIS." The Doctor said without thinking. She was still his home.

"Where?" Belle asked.

"Oh, there is somewhere private for me. It is home..." He tried to explain without saying too much. "She is very special to me."

Belle smiled with understanding. She thought he was talking about his car or maybe his boat. She knew men liked having sex in them, so she didn't ask more questions.

"So, we are in TARDIS. Where exactly we are doing this?" She was trying to make his fantasy come true. After all that was why they were paying her.

"In the control room..." said the Doctor with a low voice. His eyes were still closed. He was imagining himself in the console room with Belle. They were laying on the floor, completely naked.

"Oh, so, we are in the TARDIS, all naked in your... control room." She repeated his words. He didn't understand why it was so effective. Maybe because of her voice, maybe it was just imagination or it could be her fast movements.

Belle increased her speed while talking. "So, you are being a bad boy and taking a strange girl in your home huh?" She said.

"Yes, yes, I am." The Doctor with his voice similar to a moan. That feeling started to grow again. He wanted more and more.

"Are we doing this aganist the console or on the floor?" She asked while continuing.

"On the floor." The Doctor said with a loud moan. It was just too much. He started to rise his hips to be closer to her. He could hear the voice of their skin bumping each other. He looked at her, she was getting more beautiful everytime he looked at her face. It must have been an effect of the desire, he thought.

The Doctor reached for her breasts and started to pinch them. He didn't know he did that. He just wanted to do it, wanted to feel her. He could feel this wonderful feeling was going to end very soon. With a final thrust he came inside her. He wanted to believe that there was no plastic barrier between them. After all it was a matter of imagination.

He was breathing heavily when she lay next to him. "That was just..."

"Fantastic?" Belle asked to him with a smile.

"Yeah, fantastic." He just said.

* * *

After a year later, the Doctor was in Belle's bed again. He didn't know how many times he came this flat after that day. It was just became a routine for him. It was familiar and easy.

"Doctor?" He heard Belle's soft voice next to him.

"Mmm?" He lazily said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can." The Doctor responded.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was curious and he smiled when he sensed it.

"What do you mean? You know why I am here..." He answered. After all, he was to her for a long time. He didn't realise when he became a regular client for her.

"I mean, you are handsome and you are successful at your job, I suppose. Why don't you just..." She couldn't finish her question. She realised she shouldn't ask that. It was very personal.

"Why don't I just go and meet someone?" He finished her question. "I don't know. I feel like there is no one for me. You know how people always talks about soulmates and perfect matches. I don't think there is one for me. I just feel... alone."

"But you are not alone." Belle touched his chest. "I am here." She smiled warmly.

"I know. And that is why I am here..."


End file.
